1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to user interfaces and in particular to providing an automatic zoom feature for a display.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Many devices initially display information at a default zoom level, for example, using a particular predetermined font size for displaying text, or a default size for displaying images regardless of the size of the information or the viewing conditions. When the default zoom level is unacceptable on a regular basis, a user may repeatedly be required to select a menu item, key, soft key, button, etc. to change the zoom level. Constantly adjusting the zoom level may be undesirable for most users and may be unacceptable in cases where hands-free zooming may be required, such as when driving, cycling, or when a user is otherwise occupied.
It would be advantageous to provide a zoom feature that addresses these problems by reducing the need for manual adjustment and by automatically selecting a favorable zoom level for displayed information.